


A Little Break in Lumiose.

by Rollingkid023



Series: A Little Something In Someplace [1]
Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Elite Four, Gen, Kalos, La Nah, restaurant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7512139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rollingkid023/pseuds/Rollingkid023
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"As Lilli has just earned her second gym badge, she heads off to the restaurant La Nah where Siebold is currently regaining all his money."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Break in Lumiose.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything. Pokémon belongs to Game Freak and Hetalia belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya.

As Lilli has just earned her second gym badge, she heads off to the restaurant La Nah where Siebold is currently regaining all his money.  
"Where should I go?" Lilli's stomach growled. She noticed a battle restaurant right where she was standing and promptly let herself inside.  
"Welcome to the La Nah restaurant. This is a battle restaurant specializing in single battles. Do you accept our challenge? If you lose you will promptly be kicked out." The hostess explained with quite a harshness in tone.  
"A meal is best eaten if a battle in won in two turns."  
"I'll take this challenge."  
"I will lead you to your seat."  
Lilli looked around to see a female trainer battling a person who didn't look like anyone else working here.  
"Well, I finally got the challenge I've been waiting for without some aristocrat!" Said the trainer.  
Lilli thought he looked like and aristocrat. But she isn't one to judge. The weird looking man came over to her and asked  
"How many badges to you have? I'm Siebold of the Elite Four."  
"I have two badges!" Lilli answered honestly and Siebold left without a trace. Then came the chef.  
Battle Start!


End file.
